


no masters or kings

by graveltotempo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Business Transactions as flirting, But is not a doormat, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Issues, Dark Crack, Frigga's C- parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is your nuclear deterrent people, and loki is a nucler bomb about to go off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: prompt: au post avengers but pre AoU in which, to strengthen the alliance between Earth and Asgard (as well as a punishment, not that he would ever admit that), Odin demands that his son, Loki, marries a form of royalty from Earth. Every government in the world puts forward their royalty - or the closest things they have to royalty - because they all want the special benefits of having such a powerful alien race as in laws. And what is the closest thing to royalty the US has?Tony Stark.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 376





	no masters or kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> hope you enjoy this!

In another life, Loki might have loved this.

In another life, Loki would have stood there surrounded by rich men and women, being lavished with praise and tried to be roped in with manipulation, and he would have stood tall, laughed, drank it all and then danced away from anyone who dared to think they might own him.

In another life, Loki would not have been brought to Midgard to be given away like cattle to some inferior prince or princess who would have died if they as much as glanced in his direction back on Asgard.

 _Sold like cattle_ , he thought darkly, his expression twisting in fury and sending a couple of men who had dared approach him scuttle away in fear.

His brother’s expression twisted slightly at that, disapproval clear in his expression as he glanced down at him.

Loki sneered right back, and Thor sighed, shaking his head slightly. Like _Loki_ was exasperating _him_.

Thor probably thought this was kindness. He probably heard Odin’s plan and immediately agreed thinking that _this_ was better than the dungeons awaiting for him with the threat of execution hanging in the eyes of Odin.

Frigga had been ‘oh so happy’ for him, at the news.

“ _It will be good, my son,_ ” she had said, when Loki had turned his desperate gaze on her. “ _Your father will not allow a commoner to lay his hands on you, and the people of Asgard will have time to forget your transgression. You will live!_ ”

Like _that_ was something Loki aimed for. Like the threat of the Mad Titan didn’t hang heavily on his neck. Like being sold like _cattle_ \- not even cattle. at least people _paid_ for cattle - was something Loki should be _grateful_ for.

Loki renegaded both the surnames Friggason and Odinson at her words, and turned away from the fury in Odin’s eyes and the tears in Frigga’s. 

Would Laufey had sold him like that? Odin said that he found him in a temple. And yet he seemed very certain that Loki was Laufey’s son. Odin also said his birthright was to die, that he had been abandoned, so how would he know that he was Laufey’s? Perhaps Laufey had loved him. Perhaps _he_ wouldn’t have treated Loki like a commodity.

Did it matter? Loki had killed him.

He dropped the glass he was holding, placing it harshly on the table and ignored the Spanish princess jumping in fright beside him. He didn’t even grace her with his usual feral grin, marching decidedly towards the balcony, ignoring everyone who tried to gain his attention as he did so.

Perhaps he should be paying a little attention to the crowd.

After all, Odin had entrusted him to Thor.

Therefore, if Loki decided not to choose someone, Thor had the _right_ to choose for him. 

And Loki had certainly seen the widow on his brother’s arm, glaring at him and not so subtly aiming Thor's conversations towards ‘rich dignitaries’ whose loyalty to SHIELD Loki could smell a mile away.

Thor’s eye had twitched ever so slightly as he allowed this, a low rumble of a storm in the sky the only indication that he was _very much aware_ of what she and SHIELD were planning.

The oaf was very stupid, but not as stupid as the Midgardians. They saw him as all brawn no brain, but Thor had lived more than 30 times their lives. He knew plotting, he knew schemes and he knew manipulation, and only half of what he knew came from Loki.

Loki stopped on the balcony, letting the light of the moon bathe his face as he stared at it.

Part of him wanted to cry.

It wasn’t _fair._

Loki had, for once in his life, done as Odin and Thor had always wished. He had become bloodthirsty like his family were. Odin had bathed in the blood of the Nine Realms in his youth. He claimed to have saved them, but Loki wasn’t stupid. No one had asked to be saved, and the history of Midgard alone showed what happened when the big people decided they knew better than everyone else. 

And Thor? For his entire childhood, he had heard his brother talk about how he would run the blood of every last Jotun on their snow. Loki had not particularly cared about it, but Odin had never discouraged that sentiment. He had stood by, watching his blood son plan the genocide of his adopted ‘son’s’ race and he had smiled the entire time.

Thor had then actually attempted this, and the man had proceeded to banish him to Midgard for a week, still not even _thinking_ about taking Loki to the side and telling him the truth.

And when Loki finally snapped, when Loki finally decided to follow in their footsteps, to finish what Thor started, what Odin started all those eons ago, suddenly it was _wrong._ Suddenly he shouldn’t destroy Jotunheim, suddenly Loki was a traitor, suddenly it was ‘No, Loki’.

Suddenly he was on trial on Asgard and being told that while his crimes on Midgard could be pardoned because the Midgardians had found proof of mental manipulations and torture on him - and Thor _hadn’t_ , Heimdall _hadn’t, Frigga hadn’t -_ his crimes on Jotunheim were unforgivable.

Loki’s hold on the railings tightened.

“Well, well, well,” came a voice from the side. “If it isn’t Rudolph, the green nosed reindeer.”

The mage turned his head to the side, his expression impassive as he met eyes with one Tony Stark.

The man was sitting on one of the benches outside the building, a glass of champagne twirling around his fingers and a pair of dark shades over his eyes. He was wearing a formal suit and his usual - Loki believed it usual - smirk was firm in place as he regarded him.

“Between you, my brother and the Widow scurrying around, that’s half of the Avengers stationed at this event,” said Loki. “Should I be flattered that I am still considered a threat or should my father feel slighted that you don’t trust his word regarding his son?”

“Your father doesn’t care about you,” said Stark, waving away his words. Loki’s hold tightened even further, as Stark kept talking, “Though I am surprised that dear old Romanoff is here. I don’t think Russia would send _her_ , of all people.”

“I was talking about his word regarding Thor’s ability to restrain me,” informed him Loki, and Stark scoffed.

“Yeah, right.”

The mage bared his teeth at him. “If your plan is to keep insulting me, you might want to keep your other suit closer to you, Man of Iron. Restricted magic or not, I don’t think you want to test how much damage I can do to you before Thor clues in.”

Though Stark remarkably kept his smirk on, Loki saw the ever slight stiffening of his spine. _Good,_ he thought, a little viciously. _Be scared_.

Stark forcibly relaxed himself. “Seen as I am not here on actual Avenger capability, I’d rather avoid that, yes,” he agreed in the end, sipping on his champagne.

It took a few seconds for the words to register in Loki’s brain. A few seconds in which he considered whether the All-Speak had somewhat failed him, because... _what_?

“You cannot possibly imply that you are royalty,” he finally said, baffled enough that his voice lost the undercurrent of ‘ _I’m going to kill you, slowly and painfully_ ’ he had cultivated the entire evening.

Stark made a weird gesture at him, something resembling a gun. But it did not appear threatening, considering his amused expression. “Bingo. Well. Sorta. The All-Daddy and Thor said any form of royalty or esteemed warrior on Midgard. And Midgard is not one thing - Midgard is a bunch of scheming politicians all wanting the best toys to hurt their neighbours with. The US of A wants the toys too, but they have not had royalty for many many moons. Enter, the height of US capitalism who has enough money to possibly and legally take over the world.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You.”

“Moi,” agreed Stark, taking another sip of the drink. “Well, they first approached the good old Captain, because you know. Warrior and soldier go hand in hand, and the world’s favourite Super Soldier fits the bill. But Cap laughed in their faces and dramatically jumped out an airplane or something, I don’t know _what_ he does in his free time.”

“And you are the second best warrior?” asked the green eyed man, a sneer curling his lips. _The second best warrior for the second best prince_ , he couldn’t help but think and his glare sharpened towards the Midgardian.

Stark scoffed once more. “I am _not_ a soldier.” Ooh. Touchy subject. Loki vowed to press that painful button again. “And I could easily take Steve in a fight, so not second best either. Steve can punch hard but I have missiles in my suit. I have money enough to be a prince, I have tech and fight enough to be considered a warrior, and I am smart enough that many did not like the idea of me coming here tonight.” He grinned. “So I came here tonight.” 

Loki cocked his head to the side, curios despite himself. “And why do they not think it wise?”

A sharp smile appeared on the brunet’s face. “I have tech of indescribable power that has been known to go toe to toe with Thor, the second strongest Avenger (don’t tell him I said that); SHIELD is unable to put a muzzle on me and the American government’s hold on me is a flimsy thread presenting itself in a high ranking Colonel who is terribly loyal to me; I am one of the three people on this Earth that the Hulk seriously likes and listens to. And here I am, talking to the mass murderer and possible psychopath that I have managed to prove to SHIELD, Thor and the All-Daddy that was probably not alone as he should be in his nogging.” He pulled his shades half off and winked. “They think I’m dangerous.”

That was enough to make Loki pause for a moment. 

He had wondered how exactly the Other’s hold on his mind had been discovered. How the Midgardians had even known to search until they figured out something wasn’t quite right with the Invasion. Oh, he was sure that the Director had known something wasn’t right from the beginning - only one eye in his possession, but the man saw far too much in Loki’s opinion - but he also knew SHIELD would not benefit from broadcasting the truth if they found it. They certainly wouldn’t help him.

In a way, it wasn’t even that surprising that Stark was the one who had found out the truth. 

The man had foolishly stood in front of him with less clothing than he had at the moment and exchanged barbs with him, and then he had _seen_ what was on the other side of the wormhole. He would have known something wasn’t right, even if he wasn’t a warrior or a tactician.

Plus he recalled something from the files his little Hawk had made for him. Something about three months in captivity from the enemy, a captivity that ended with Stark scorching and salting his enemies and the birth of his suit.

Like recognised like.

Loki turned fully, crossing his arms around his chest and regarding Stark carefully, looking for any trace of manipulation and deceit in the smaller man. Stark’s glasses were further down on his nose, and he met his eyes head on as he continued sipping his drink.

“So what? You found the truth about me and saved me from execution, therefore meaning that you should get me?” Like some sort of prize. Loki’s jaw tensed.

Stark did not as much as blink. “Not really.”

“Why are you here then, Stark?”

Stark finished his drink in one smooth sip. “Fathers are dicks,” he started cheerfully as he stood up. “He’s giving you the illusion of a choice when all he’s really doing is shipping you off to the highest bidder. That makes him a dick.

“I also know that, if you go home with any of these other people, whatever truce Earth might have brokered with Asgard will end in less than a year. Either they do something that sets you off, or they do something that sets _Thor_ off and someone will end up dying and then I will get called in and blah blah blah paperwork blah blah blah property damage, yikes.” He looked mildly exasperated at the idea already and Loki fought to keep a grin off his face. “So let’s just jump ahead. When I found the truth and gave it to Thor, I simply thought I did my good deed for the day. I’d rather appreciate it if my good deed did not bring me more headaches.”

“What makes you think _you_ won’t piss me off?”

Stark grinned. “Oh, I most definitely _will_. But I have a tower with empty apartments waiting to be claimed, have absolute no interest in trying to make a weapon out of you, am mildly curios about your powers if you are willing to tell me more about it, and can defend myself. I have money to get you distracted, a training area in which you can vent and am a nerd at heart.”

That was... particularly intriguing.

There had to be something the Midgardian wanted - other than studying his magic. He would have thought the man meant to use it to arm himself against Loki, but he had seen his reaction to SHIELD’s study on the Tesseract and therefore did not fully believe that. 

“And you would do all this for... what? To protect the Midgardians from my eventual wrath? From the possibility of Asgard’s retaliation? You are _that_ good of a person, are you?”

Stark’s eyes narrowed. “You are a security threat, Rock of Ages. And I’m the man willing to carry a nuclear bomb on my back across a wormhole in space to make sure innocents didn’t die.” He tilted his head to the side. “Ya dig?”

He did not ‘dig’, he was a prince. But he was sure something was lost in translation, so he did not voice it. He eyed the man in front of him even more speculatively. “Would you vow this?” he questioned. “My protection and no usage of my magic to harm me. Would you vow it on your life?”

Stark had stood, ready to return inside, but he stilled at the words. He turned around and smirked once more, putting the shades back on his head. “At the wedding, _after_ you’ve said ‘I do’. And not a second earlier.”

Despite everything, Loki smiled ever so slightly at the way Stark had seen right through him. “Well then. We better find Thor,” he said, stepping away from the balcony and offering Stark his arm. The Midgardian held on him tighter than necessary, and Loki’s grin was sharp and deadly when he met his eyes again. “Shall we go, _svass_?”

This would be fun, if nothing else.

Stark’s grin was just as poisonous. “Oh most certainly, _sweetheart._ We’ve got a wedding to plan.” 


End file.
